Metal stud walls are commonly used, especially in commercial, institutional and industrial construction, because of their fire resistance and non-warping characteristics. Such stud walls generally have a bottom and top track attached to the floor and ceiling respectively and a plurality of spaced apart studs extending vertically between the tracks. In a typical installation, the studs are spaced 16 or 24 inches apart to accommodate the 4 foot widths of wall covering material such as drywall or other sheets. In order to make the installation of the studs easier, a number of tracks have been developed with one or more structures on the upstanding walls of the track that hold the studs in the track at the proper spacing. Examples of such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,893 issued Jan. 28, 1969 to Hyatt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,345 issued Oct. 27, 1970 to Leifer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,271 issued Aug. 1, 1972 to Satchell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,364 issued Feb. 21, 1989 to Smolik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,476 issued Mar. 7, 1989 to Satchell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,096 issued Aug. 8, 1989 to Smolik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,335 issued Jun. 29, 1993 to Petrecca; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,651 issued Jul. 5, 1994 to Meyer and Sardjono; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,665 issued Mar. 7, 1995 to Johnson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,012 issued Aug. 26, 1997 to Knudson among others. Such designs of tracks do suffer drawbacks in that the additional structure increases the costs of manufacturing the track. In addition, should the stud have to be installed in a position other than the regular spacing, there is no support structure provided and the installer has to once again measure for the placement of the stud.